1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible leg stand assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible leg stand with extension tube to secure a source of illumination at a desired attitude and location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous occasions when it is desirable to temporarily affix a source of illumination to an object. In this connection, it is common practice to use a support assembly to secure a light source in a desired location proximate a workbench. Such support assemblies are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 711,621; 2,727,137 and 1,688,148.
The disadvantage of each of the assemblies illustrated in these patents is the lack of flexibility to secure light sources of different sizes. In this connection, the support structures disclosed in these patents are designed to be secured to a lamp of a lighting socket of a predetermined diameter.
Such rigidity of application, while acceptable in areas utilizing standardized lighting fixtures, is generally not practical where lighting sources of many different configurations may be potentially used. For example, applications which contemplate the attachment of variously sized portable light sources, e.g. flashlights, cannot provide the desired utility for applications useful with yard implements, bicycle and motorcycle applications and other areas where it is desirable to temporarily mount a portable light source.
The present invention addresses the above-identified and other advantages of prior art attachment and mounting systems. A flexible leg stand has a substantially cylindrical body and a set of bendable legs. The body has a first surface, a first cavity, a second surface, a second cavity, a top interior surface and a bottom interior surface. The first cavity is defined by the top interior surface and the first surface. The second cavity is defined by the bottom interior surface and the second surface. The first cavity has a volume large enough to accommodate a plurality of looped upper ends of bendable legs, and the second cavity attaches to another body. Each of the legs is an insulated wire cable having a metal core surrounded by a covering of resilient elastomer. The legs are bendable into various shapes to cooperate and provide support for an object, such as a flashlight, at a distance from said legs. The legs will retain their shape until bent to a new shape. An extension section is available to interconnect the attachment system and the flexible leg stand.
Preferably each wire forms one of the leg loops at the upper end and extends downward to form a second leg. The first cavity has threads that engage the insulation on the double-over ends, similar to a wire nut, to retain the body to the legs.
The present attachment system also has arcuate faces on the stationary and traveling members and on the cushioned surfaces to provide a better grip on the flashlight. Additionally, a spring is used to provide a more secure closure.